The 30th Century
by iAir Nomad
Summary: Chibiusa doesn't know what to do. Her sixteenth birthday is only in a few weeks, and her hopes for Helios' return has not happened as she had hoped yet. Will he come in time to be her Prince, or will she be forced to marry someone else? R&R Plz!
1. Missing Him

**Chapter 1 - The 30th Century**

**Notes from the Author****: Bah, sorry guys, I know I keep putting off adding other chapters to my stories, but I couldn't resist writing this story down after watching me some Pride and Prejudice. ;D I love that movie, and I got inspiration to write this one. I shall update very soon after this chapter, I promise--that is, if anyone seems interested. If so, I shall continue. ^^ By the way, as always, this is Chibiusa's POV.**

--

I was very close to being engaged to a Prince against my will. Very close. My sixteenth birthday was merely a few weeks away and the Priest of Dreams, and Elysian... the boy I have dreamt of marrying for so many years... has not yet returned for me. Me being a Princess and all, my parents were going to choose a "suitable" husband for me, but there was no one I knew that was like that white-haired boy I still remember to this very day, and therefore, I am frightened.

My mother and father, Queen Serenity and King Endymion, had much work to take care of. As for me, there was nothing planned for me to do to keep me busy besides practice my music and Princess lessons, which I already have accomplished for over an hour. And so, I took out my favorite book from the huge library of the palace and went outside with a chunk of fresh bread in my hand as I headed straight for the pond. I came to an old apple tree and settled myself down beside the trunk and opened the book: _The Moonlight Pegasus_. Yes, I have kept this book with me ever since my last visit to the 21st century. I certainly missed my scatterbrained teenage mom, Usagi, and Mamo-chan and the senshi. I always wondered what they were doing right at this time, this second.

The 30th century is not too bad. Its certainly a great place to go when you want to find some peace and quiet, that's for sure. Only problem was that everything was so serious. Too serious. The only people I really had fun with--sometimes--were the senshi and my little sister. But, as I said, only sometimes.

My long, pink locks flowed with the gentle breeze that past by as I read _The Moonlight Pegasus_. Small ducks and swans would swim around the shallow edges of the pond and come up to me in hopes of food, which was the whole purpose of bringing with me a chunk of bread. I threw some pieces to them, sighing deeply to myself as I looked up from my book, watching the gentle ripples that spread in an instant on top of the water when the ducks plopped their small heads into the water and coming right back up. The sky was a light orange color. It was a beautiful, warm afternoon. If only that white-haired boy were here, though, who's name never succeeds to escape me.

I remembered our first kiss in that Crystal Forest as a child. How his lips were soft, I thought. And I remembered the most hysterical conversations we used to have every night. I remembered how much fun we had when we ascended high above the pink, puffy clouds as the moon gazed at us and watched. I remembered holding onto him for dear life when I thought for sure he was going to leave me when the world was at crises. I remembered his face, his snow-white hair, his handsome priest attire, his amber eyes; everything. And I remembered what it felt like to be in love with him. I remembered how my heart would sprout wings and flutter around everywhere when I was even near him. I had never felt like that before. Even with my previous crushes as a little girl, I had never really, truly felt what it was like to be in true love with someone until I met him. I was thankful to have met him. He changed me in so many ways; made me mature and realize that perhaps this was the string of fate that just so happened to be in our possession. He helped me experience what love really felt like, and I have to admit, it was a wonderful feeling. He made me feel stronger, more confident in myself and in others... he even made me feel very beautiful the way he always called me _his maiden._

 Helios...

"Small Lady." A familiar voice addressed me from behind. I suddenly felt a little irritated as I groaned loudly. "Hey, I'm not small now, Diana." I mumbled, turning around to see that it was not my small, pet... cat... guardian... person whatever-you-call-her, but Setsuna, a warm smile on her face.

"Setsuna-sama!!" I cried happily as I got up and threw my arms around her. "It has been so long! I've missed you so much!" I told her, a simple, joyful tear rolling down my cheek. She hugged me back, deciding automatically to not let go of me anytime soon.

"I couldn't possibly miss my dear Small Lady--er, Princess Serenity's sixteenth birthday." She grinned, and I grinned back while gazing up at her.

"Puu-chan," I called her by her nickname I had given her so many years ago, "I'll give you the exception of calling me Small Lady if you want to." I giggled, as did she.

"Very well, then. So, have you found your Prince to marry yet in just a few weeks?" She nudged me a little bit, almost as if we were high school girls.

I sighed a little.

"I have... I think." I replied, sadness and disappointment could easily be heard in my voice. She tilted her head to one side with a puzzled look. "What do you mean, 'you think'?"

I sighed heavily. "Well, Helios has not returned for so long. Sometimes... sometimes I feel like he's forgotten me already." My voice began to shake as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh, dear Small Lady..." Setsuna wrapped her arms around me, embracing me. "He hasn't forgotten you. He never has forgotten you. You mean the world to him, you are too precious to him. In fact, the timeline firmly states that--" She paused a moment, before pursing her lips. "Well, let's just say he has not forgotten you, if it makes you feel any better. I, unfortunately, cannot give away events that are soon to come. But Small Lady, he has not forgotten you, he has not forgotten his promise to you. I promise you that." She smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back and nod.

Setsuna examined my face a moment as she lifted her hand and brushed strands of pink hair out of my face and tucking them behind my ears. She held my cheeks in her palms. "You have truly grown to be a beautiful and glamorous woman, Small Lady Serenity." She remarked as she brushed her hand along my long, pink locks that hung down to the back of my knees. I loved Setsuna. She was like my Godmother in a way or something. I couldn't really describe it, but there was just such a special bond between us, she's like my long lost mother or older sister, besides my other and younger sister, Kousagi.

Suddenly, a maid from the palace interrupted us. She bowed her head to me and then Setsuna. "Forgive me for disturbing you, Lady Serenity, Lady Pluto. Setsuna-san, I believe you are wanted at the palace. Their majesties request you."

Setsuna gave a nod. "I shall be there shortly." She smiled, turning back to me as the maid bowed her head once more and walked off. She sighed. "Well, I guess I shall be seeing you around, Princess Small Lady Serenity."

I suddenly cringed at my royal title she gave me. Before she walked away completely, I touched her shoulder. "Please, Setsuna-san, please just address me as Chibiusa."

The guardian of time paused a moment before bowing her head towards me and smiled. "As you wish, Chibiusa-chan." She replied as she lifted the bottom layer of her dress slightly as for better access of walking. Her hips and feet moved gracefully across the field of dandelions that had turned to seeds. I dropped my arms slowly to my sides as I watched her disappear into the shimmering crystal palace... like those crystals in that Crystal Forest where I first met that white-haired boy...

I shook my head in cheerful dismay as I opened my book again and sat down.

"_SIIIISSYYYY!!" _I heard someone shout. I looked up from my book and turned my head to see my little sister, Kousagi, running towards me. She was no older than eleven years old at this time. I couldn't believe how much she had grown over the years--and I, too. She jumped through the puffy, soft flowers in a less-graceful manner with a smile on her face before coming to tackle me. I nearly fell over and dropped my book in the pond. "Hi sissy!" She squirmed happily in my arms.

"H-hello, Chibi," I stammered, still a little taken-aback from the sudden hug... or, should I say, _attack of love_?

"What'cha doin'?" She practically sung, cocking her head from side to side. She glanced over at my book.

"Just reading; hanging out. The usual," I shrugged. "Aren't you supposed to be doing _your_ usual job: gossiping with the maids about the Princes?" I teased, poking her stomach with a grin. She crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "They're busy." I giggled when she began to pout. Kousagi always kept me entertained when I was bored. She had some great skill of making me and others smile no matter what mood we were in. But at the same time, she was also good at annoying the living daylights out of all of us. She never failed to do so. But that was pretty rare, thank God.

"This?" She picked up my book and studied it. "_The Moonlight Pegasus_? Sissy, haven't you already read this book over a million times?" She giggled briefly when she noticed me blush instantly and I immediately snatched the book back into my hands from hers.

"Well, hey, its a good book." I snapped, blushing even more. She knew what it was about, obviously, because it was all I talked about to her. A beautiful, young maiden who meets a Pegasus and aids him in his quest. Turns out that the whole time, the Pegasus ended up being a rather handsome boy, and eventually, the two characters fell in love, just like how it was with Helios and I, but I left that part out.

I rarely read romance novels around Kousagi or even my parents, because I knew they would tease me about it. Therefore, I read books such as the history of Crystal Tokyo around them so they would be proud of me, thinking I was studying for my classes. When they weren't around, I'd sit in my room or in the romance-novels section where people would never even think to look for me and be lost in the world of mystical creatures and Princes and Princesses. _The Moonlight Pegasus _was only one of the romance novels my family has seen me read.

"Hey, when your done with that book for the six-hundred-seventy-seventh time, can I read it?" Kousagi's question instantly snapped me out of my thoughts. I only had one question in mind for that.

"Why?" I asked dully.

"Because I want to. I mean, you've been blabbering on and on about it to me, and I wanna read for myself and probably get just as addicted as you. Then we can go on and on about how great it is and annoy mom and dad to death." She answered with a grin, leaving my mouth hanging, my eyes wide.

"No." I answered bluntly.

"But whyyy?!" She whined loudly. I felt a vein pop out, a sly grin on my face. I was clearly already getting annoyed by this conversation. "Because I said so."

She folded her arms and pouted, her eyebrows furrowing. "Fine! Your no fun, Chibiusa!" She said and got up, walking off. She paused, then walked back and stuck her tongue out at me, and I stuck my tongue back out at her like a fool. Then she huffed and returned to walking back across the field.

I sighed, leaning my head back against the tree trunk. "Little siblings..." I groaned quietly to myself, reaching my hand up on my forehead, for it had started aching as soon as she walked off. I then laid my head down, not realizing after a few moments I was laying my head on someone's lap as a cool hand brushed against my cheek. "Don't worry, Chibiusa-chan, you'll get used to it after a while." I heard someone murmur into my ear. Someone very familiar sounding.

Very, very familiar.

I opened my eyes and for a split second, I could have sworn I saw Helios' face right in front of my eyes, smiling down at me and gazing into my ruby-red eyes with his amber ones, but then, the image disappeared and I found myself lying in the grass again. I lifted my head right then, my heart pumping so fast and hard, I nearly thought I was going to just collapse right then and there as I looked around. I saw him, I saw him! I know I did! I know I _so_ saw him! His image was so clear. He was there, he felt so real! I could feel his priest clothing under the back of my head, I could feel his warm breath go down my neck, I could hear and feel him whisper into my ear. He was there, he was there...

***  "I swear, he was real! I saw him!" My eyes were wide as I tried to explain everything to the little human-version of Diana as she sat on my bed, refusing to believe me. Her little tail flickered around.

"Small Lady, I think you simply miss him a lot. I'm sure what you saw was just a part of your imagination. Maybe you need to rest." She fought back. I was getting very aggravated with her. She almost never believed anything I told her. I began to wonder, why am I even telling her this?

"Diana, I know what I saw!!" I snapped, slamming my drawer closed after digging endlessly for my favorite pink nightgown. She sighed as she looked down. I could clearly see that she was trying hard to believe it, but she just wasn't sure what to believe at this time. I sighed in defeat as well and walked over to her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Diana. Forgive me." I say as I slowly climb into bed. Just before I turn out the lights, Diana looks over at me and her lips part:

"I believe you, Small Lady, really. But you know the King and Queen won't be too happy. I mean, it is not exactly your choice to choose who you want to marry when your sixteen. That's up to them." She explained, a worrisome look on her face. I laid my head down on the pillow, staring straight ahead at the lantern hanging from my ceiling. It had the symbol of "love" on it in japanese and a picture of a pegasus on it. It was a special request from me to the lady who made the lanterns for the royal family. I then snuggled up closer with my blankets.

"I know, Diana, I know. I'll try and talk to my parents if he truly does return. Perhaps I can somehow change their minds. Make them see that he's the perfect match for me, you know?"

Diana sighed a bit and nodded before turning into her cat form and laying down at the edge of my large, Princess-sized bed.

"I'll be praying for you and him, Chibiusa. I'll be praying for you both." She said quietly before drifting off to sleep. I thought over her words for a moment. Diana had not stuck up for me like that for a while. She was always like "_well, the King and Queen_" this, and "_but the King and Queen_" that. Perhaps she finally understands me now and will stick with me and my opinions from now on?

I gazed at my lantern once again before closing my eyes in hope that I will dream about Helios and find some answers as to what had happened that evening. I needed to know. Was that really him? Was he really, physically there with me for a second, or was that just my imagination playing tricks on me because I missed him so much? Will he ever return for me? Will he ever become my Prince, or will my hopes of a bright future with him switch completely? Answers. I just need answers. I'm confused, and I don't want to be confused anymore.

**Notes from the Author****: Well? What do you guys think? Should I continue this story? :D Let me know, you guys. Chibiusa isn't the only one who needs answers here. XD Please R&R! :)**


	2. The Masked Man

**Chapter 2 – The Masked Man**

**Notes from the Author:**** See, I told you guys I'd whip up chapter 2 pretty soon. XD Anyway, thank you for the reviews and I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it so far. I will definitely continue this story, as it seems to interest some of you and plus its just fun to type for me 8D Arigatou! **

"_Dear Diary, _

_I had not found the answers to my questions after all last night, nor the night before, nor the night before even that one. Helios' appearances in my dreams are lacking as each night passes. I fear that within a very limited and short amount of time, he will be lost and isolated from me forever. I do not know what to do, and his appearance before me before my sixteenth birthday—I'm beginning to think—is highly unlikely. Perhaps we were just not meant to be after all. I thought it was too good to be true. I knew it. Perhaps he has already given up on me and found a dream far more brilliant and beautiful, considering I have already fulfilled mine. Since that is so, it is quite possible that he has moved on. But at the same time, I am so confused. Setsuna gave me a hint something would happen, and I do not doubt her, since she is, after all, the guardian of space and time. But why is Helios slowly leaving me, then? Am _I _too good to be true, too? I'm so lost! I want answers, and I want them now! I refuse to marry some disgusting, old, no-mannered baka (idiot) who calls himself a Prince. But on the other hand, I haven't even met any of the Princes from the other kingdoms yet. Perhaps I am getting too far ahead of myself?_

_Well, anyway, I hope to find the whole reason behind this disappearance-thing pretty soon. Maybe I just need to be a little more patient and maybe then it will come to me. I must leave now. _

_-Princess Chibiusa _

I sighed, closing the small, red and gold diary as I quickly bent over and tucked it in the case of my pillow. I jumped off of my bed and took one last glance at it before bolting out of the room in my silky, white and gold-laced Princess dress, dashing through the long halls, turning corners and running down more halls without—surprisingly—bumping into anyone along the way.

I opened the large, double-doors into the piano room. Yes, there was a piano room. A large, eighty-eight-keyed piano sat there in the corner with soft, cushiony couches and bookshelves across the other side of the room. And there, sitting up straight and perfect with hands folded neatly on their laps, was my teacher and my mother, Serenity. I was panting heavily like a dog and slouching tiredly from all the running. I could see I was already making a fool of myself at this time. To slouch a lot and pant too heavily and loudly in front of the most important people in the kingdom besides me and walking too modernly was considered very un-ladylike.

I smoothed my dress and grinned sheepishly. "Well, I'm here." I held my breath when I saw my teacher's reaction to that. She furrowed her eyebrows and adjusted her fancy glasses while staring hard and cold at me with her hazel eyes. She began to write down something on her clipboard that she never stopped carrying around with her. This was Lady Yoko.

"Not coming to class on time, standing improperly and un-ladylike,"—I pulled back my shoulders and stood straight up—"panting too heavily and slouching when entering, improper use of words when you greet me—you will make a fine ruler one day, Princess Small Lady Serenity." I could hear her sarcasm in her voice perfectly clear at her last sentence, which made anger build up inside of me. Lady Yoko wasn't the greatest teacher you'd ever meet. Let alone, friendly. She was strict, cold, impatient, highly-tempered, and everything else that was just not related to _good_. You make a big mistake like how I did just then, and she will literally scream at you and give you warnings, but that was when my mother was not in the room. Right now the worst thing she could do around her was be strict and sarcastic. When Serenity was not in the room, she would sometimes threaten me, too. But the one thing she had not right to do was harm me physically, which brought a lot of relief to me. Queen Serenity was aware of how strict Lady Yoko could be because she had her as a teacher when she was my age. But, apparently, my mother had it easy because she was able to do everything as told to do. As for me, I'm actually rather clumsy and not as graceful, which is rather shocking to me, seeing how Usagi in the 21st century is just like me in the 30th century, and I'm just like Serenity in the 30th century in the 21st century. Time sure is weird, I thought.

"Now," Lady Yoko began. "Today we are going to review your skills with ballroom dancing. Waltzes in particular. Come with me, Princess," she motioned for me to follow her and I obeyed, walking with one foot in front of the next as Serenity followed close behind me. Usually she did not overlook how things were going with me and she would often leave the room as soon as the lesson began, which, like I said, was when I received the scolding from Lady Yoko.

We reached the ballroom at last. It was actually quite beautiful if you ask me. The walls are a bright gold color and the floor was made out of real marble, polished. It even had glitter in it, so it sparkled. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling that shimmered when the sunlight hit them. The windows were extremely large and there was a wonderful little balcony just up the stairs where you can see almost everything in sight. Previous Balls in the past here were one of the most fun events of all time. There would be decorations up on the walls, a banquet, and lots of ballroom and swing dancing.

"Princess," Lady Yoko called, interrupting my thoughts with her fierce voice.

"H-hai!" I replied nervously, walking towards her. She pointed to the middle of the ballroom and I obeyed, standing alone in the middle of the large space. She began to play a waltz on our ancient, surprisingly-still-working music player all the way from the 1800's. She then gestured someone from the other room to come in. A man with snow-white, curly-ish hair at the tips with a handsome knight or Prince-like attire and a simple gold mask that covered his eyes walked in, and almost immediately, my heart fluttered, my mouth gaped open as wide as it could go, my eyes bulged and a dark shade of pink filled my cheeks. There was no horn atop his head, nor was there a red jewel, but he looked exactly like Helios, I thought I was going to faint at that second. He bowed his head to Lady Yoko and Queen Serenity, then he turned to me and walked gingerly in my direction. This man had to be him! He was Helios, he just had to be! There was no doubt in my mind that I wasn't mistaken, because I feel in love all over again. Only he could make my heart flutter like that, no one else. Only he could have hair like that, only he could have lips shaped like they were.

"H-Helios?" I finally managed to say. He didn't even flinch or anything; he didn't even respond. He lifted one hand and placed it across his torso, bowing swiftly while I curtsied, not taking my eyes off of him. Is this real, or am I dreaming? No, it was real, alright. It had to be, and this man had to be him…

The white-haired teen reached out his hand and I hesitantly took it. He placed his other on my waist as I placed my other hand on his shoulder and we swayed gracefully to the wonderful music. It all felt like a dream, but it all seemed real at the same time. I was dancing with him. I was dancing with Helios for the first time… Helios… right?

I leaned up to get my lips close to his ear. "Please. I want to know. Who are you?" I whispered, clutching his white-gloved hand tighter. He leaned in towards my ear and whispered so quietly and without hardly any tone in his voice, "I am no one in particular or anyone who shall interest you, Princess."

"I do not care. I am, for your information, very interested. I want to know who you are behind that mask, I beg of you. Are you… are you…" I paused, trying to think of the correct wording. "Have we met before?"

I could already tell he was hesitating. "I believe not." He finally answered.

I grinned slightly. "Then why do you seem so familiar to me?"

"You must be mistaken, Princess, for I am simply a knight that was sent to help you in your classes. I am no one familiar to you, I am afraid. There are many people that have white and curly hair that look like me in this small town." He kept his voice low and quiet, relaxed. Part of me was saying he was telling the truth, but I refused to believe it. _Man, he is good._ I thought to myself.

"Excuses, Helios?" I finally fought back. He said nothing. _Got'cha…_

I then began to grin again. "That's your name, isn't it? Your name is Helios, right?"

He still said nothing, and nor did I from then on, because I knew I had just figured him out. "Why are you pretending to not know me, Helios?" I whispered once more, and he did not reply to that, either. I was beginning to get irritated. "Speak, Helios," I urged, and yet, no reply again. The song had ended, and he bent down and planted a chaste kiss on my hand. Before leaving, he came up to my ear and whispered, "I am not Helios" before he walked out of the room.

Lady Yoko was up on her feet, clapping and saying "marvelous! Marvelous! You passed, you passed," as well as Serenity who had a soft smile on her face.

I continued with my Princess lessons for the rest of the afternoon, and the whole, entire time, I was thinking about that dance. _'I am not Helios', huh?_ I rolled my eyes. It had to be him. And why did he pretend to not know me? I just don't get it.

After the lessons, I walked through the halls towards my room until I suddenly came to a halt when I saw Serenity talking to that boy (who, in my mind, was Helios). They only stood there, chatting with each other. I wanted to get closer to hear their conversation, but it was merely impossible when there was nothing in sight I could get behind besides the wall. I was at the closest spot I could possibly get.

So I watched them from around the corner. I eyed the white-haired boy in particular. Suddenly, the boy lifted his hand and finally removed the mask from his face. My eyes went wide when I noticed how much it looked as though his face changed completely before he took off the mask. But that was not at all what I was more surprised about than anything. What I was surprised at was that the boy's eyes were not amber like I had hoped, they were blue. A deep, beautiful shade of blue, like two ponds. They were not amber… he was right… but how?

My hopes were gone. Vanished into the thin air forever, and my heart felt like it dropped and broke into a million pieces, and it hurt there.

He was not Helios after all.


	3. The Storm

**Chapter 3 – The Storm**

**Notes from the Author****: Hey again, you guys. So it seems that I've really grown fond of this story already. I may as well update a new chapter every morning, since I find myself writing again endlessly in my journal every night. XD**

**Anyways, here's chapter 3 for ya! Enjoy!  
**

I did not feel good after realizing my biggest mistake and how much humiliation I brought to myself after finding out the masked, white-haired Knight was not who I thought he was that entire time. Not only that, but I was also left heartbroken. It just felt like it cracked and shattered into millions and millions of pieces and just laid there, not to heal ever again.

I did not speak nor eat at meals. I would usually just sit there and stare at my food the whole time or play with it with my fork. I did not speak to my parents, not even Kousagi, who I always loved talking to. Finally, one night, I just broke down in the middle of my room and cried out as hard as I could when I came to my conclusion that Helios had forgotten me after all. There was just no other explanation as to why he left my dreams and I. I fulfilled it already, and the innocence and shine to it shined no more.

The next day after bawling my eyes out, I fell gravely ill. I stayed in my bed most of the time throughout the day. Meals and medicines were carried up to my room by the maids. Diana stayed with me practically the whole time, fearful of my sudden sickness.

On one, cold and windy evening, I laid in my bed, gazing out the window. A maid had come up to my room with dinner in her hands and she placed it beside me, then walked over to my fireplace and turned it on. I slowly reached for my soup and bread, continuously looking out that window. The clouds were a dark grey color, and the wind howled, fiercely blowing the trees in one direction. I snuggled closer with my blankets, fearful of the sound of the wind. The maid, Lady Sakura-chan, sighed a bit as she threw in some wood into the fire one after another until it was fully alive, its flames bursting with energy.

"Seems there is to be a big storm tonight." She mumbled, almost to herself, but I heard it.

"A thunderstorm?" I asked, taking the blankets and cuddling even closer with them at the thought of it. That was the one thing I could never stand. Thunderstorms. They've been my biggest fear since I was a child, and they still are today.

"I am afraid so," she answered, pursing her lips together tightly.

I grunted a little, beginning to feel scared. "Sakura-chan," I began again. "Do you think… do you think you could stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Sakura stood up after finishing putting wood in the fireplace. She smoothed her dress a little and sad-smiled. "I am afraid I cannot do that, your highness. But would you like me to send your mother—the Queen—here until you do fall asleep?"

I grunted a little again, realizing that even if my mother came in here, she would only tell me to not be afraid and that I was a big girl now; a woman, in fact. That doesn't help me much. Plus she has much work to do, as well as my father.

I shook my head. "No, thank you, I guess I'll be fine. I have Diana with me." I smiled, but as soon as she bowed and swiftly left the room, I frowned as I looked over at the little sleeping furball at the end of my bed, and sighed. I then tried to relax and lay my head down on the pillow as the small sounds of thunder began, and rain began to pour down. Within the hour, the thunder was supposed to get even worse and louder, and the rain would drop harder and faster.

I turned over ad laid my pillow on the top of my head, trying to blot out the sound of the thunder, but it was already starting to get louder and louder as time passed. Tears started welling up in my eyes and they rolled down my cheeks. I could never make that terrifying booming go away. Not even if a thousand pillows were stacked on me. Not even that would help.

"My maiden…" a soft, soothing voice murmured beside me. I paused a moment before gingerly lifting my pillow up from the back of my head and I looked over beside me where Helios laid. Immediately, time seemed to have froze itself. The wind stopped howling, the rain stopped falling, and the thunder stopped rumbling. I was speechless at his sudden presence. Without thinking, I practically jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck, my tears falling once again that dropped onto his robe. They were a mixture of fear and joy. Fear, because of the thunderstorm, its sound still rang through my ears. Joy, because Helios was here. He wrapped his arms around me as well, gently rubbing my back as he held me close to him.

"Helios-san, I've missed you so much!" I cried as I buried my face in his chest.

"I've missed you, too, Chibiusa-chan… more than you'll ever know. And I still miss you."

I looked up at him, confused at his last line. "What do you mean? I'm right in front of you." I pointed out.

He sighed. "Unfortunately, maiden, what you see now is nothing but an illusion. I have very limited time here in this form. I must leave to go back to Elysian and pray at the shrine as soon as possible. I'm terribly sorry… my beautiful maiden…" he lifted my chin with his index finger and cocked his head to one side, smiling. "I see you've grown to be the lady you've dreamed of being. How beautiful."

I blushed as I looked away with a small smile. But then I looked back at him with a serious expression. "How long are you able to stay?"

"I do not know. But we will know once my figure starts to fade," He answered. "I think I still have some time, though."

"Good," I got off of him and instead lay down beside him as he turned his body to face me easier. "Because I want to ask you something. How come you haven't appeared in my dreams for the past two weeks?" I asked solemnly.

"Do you remember how when we were in the Crystal Forest when you were an adult and I told you to take back your dream or else I would never be able to see you again?"

"I never forgot."

"Well, that's just it. You've already fulfilled your dream."

I thought about it for a moment, before beginning to understand. I was right. It was because I fulfilled my dream already. "Can I create a new dream? Then can I see you again?"

"Of course," he smiled. "That option has always been available to you, Chibiusa-chan." He chuckled.

"Alright. I already know what it is now." I blushed a little, smiling at him.

"What?" He urged.

"To be with you for the rest of my life. To marry you, Helios!" I answered with a big, joyful grin.

The white-haired teen smiled once more as he cupped my cheek and brought his face closer to mine, whispering: "That is my dream, too."

We both giggled and without warning, I felt his soft, warm lips onto mine. Heat rose into my cheeks as I brought my hands up to his hair and tangled my fingers with every white strand.

"My maiden, open your eyes," he managed to say through my continuous kisses. I did as was told and saw that he was slowly beginning to fade like he said he would. I felt my heart drop again as I clung to him, screaming, _'no no no no no!'_ in my head. I had not felt so happy like that in all my life, and I was not ready to suddenly lose it.

"Helios-san, please don't leave me!" My voice shook. He leaned up and kissed my forehead.

"I will come see you again. And when I do, my form will be real. Then I can forever stay by your side." He said, looking into my ruby-red eyes. The eyes he fell for.

"When?!" I urged, refusing to let go of him until I got my answer.

"Very soon, my maiden, very soon." He whispered as he kissed my lips gently one last time, a passionate one nonetheless. His form then disappeared from sight. I blinked and then all of the sudden, time unfroze itself again, but the thunder was softer and more tolerable. Diana was still sleeping soundly, and the fire was still dancing. It wasn't long until I realized that when I saw Helios and time stopped, my sickness went away with it. I breathed a sigh of relief as I plopped my head back onto the pillows, letting myself sink slowly into the soft mattress.

"Soon, Helios… soon." I whispered before drifting off to my dreamland, and he was there.


	4. Glorious Morning

**Hey, guys! I'm VERY sorry for the HUGE delay. It's been like, what, a year since I've updated? D: **

**I'm terrible! **

**Anyway, here's another chapter for all you CXH fans. **

I had a peaceful morning greeting.

Due to everyone believing I was still quite ill, I had no lessons today.

Thank goodness.

I was able to sleep in!

Diana had left the room. The fire had been turned off early in the morning by one of the maids. After the storm, the sun began to poke its golden head out from the clouds. As time passed, the clouds began to drift away, and only blue sky stood in their place. Surprisingly, but also not surprisingly warm.

It was the first day of spring.

So I smiled, awaking to the warmth of the giant star and a little tune from the record player not too far away down the hall.

I slowly got up from the bed and stumbled over to the giant windows, thrusting them open and letting fresh, warm air come through, then leaned on the rail and observed the outside world.

Birds were flying about, chirping happily at each other. There were some water drops still dripping from flowers and leaves, but they sparkled against the sun, which made them even more beautiful looking than they already are.

Some women were out there in the field of roses, picking some as well as berries.

"Seems a little early for all the fruits to be ripe. Well, _really_ early." I wondered why this could be, and that was when I was reminded about Helios' visit last night. I smiled so wide, I looked like a fool in a love. And it was true; I was. Perhaps everything is already in bloom because _he_ somehow made it happen?

As if on cue, a little white dove flew over to the window. _How strange_, I thought. _Birds aren't usually this tame._ And then I noticed a tiny, rolled up paper attached to a string that hung around the dove's neck. Heart fluttering wildly in my chest, I gently removed the note from the white bird's neck and opened it. It read:

"_Thinking of you,_

_Always._

_~Helios-san." _

I was out of there. I burst through my bedroom door, scaring some maids walking through the hallways, as I ran right passed them with a huge grin on my face, shoving the note into my nightgown pocket. I had giant butterflies in my stomach and tears began to cloud my sight as I ran out of the double doors of the palace. I headed towards the garden of roses, and spun around in circles, my face turning to the sky, as if thanking the heavens for just a simple, tiny note. But that's all I needed to prove to myself that what happened last night was certainly not a dream. He really came, and he was coming soon—coming to marry me. That little note was the only reassurance I needed to convince myself of this.

And when I opened my eyes, still looking up at the sky, a giant, feathery wing caught my eye as it disappeared behind the clouds.

Oh, what a magical, glorious day this is.


	5. A Little Note

**Decided it would be fun to do a POV on Helios. :D Enjoy!  
**

When I returned to the shrine, Eos and Aurora was shouting from the temple rooftops, calling out my name as loud as they possibly could.

Woops. I forgot to tell them I went to go see Chibiusa last night.

I sighed, saying, "I'm here!" and once they looked over in my direction and saw me, they breathed a loud sigh of relief and brought me into their arms.

"We thought you were gone forever again!" Aurora sniffed in my robs. I smiled, rolling my eyes, and holding them back, saying, "it's good to see you again, too."

In a way, as time passed and I had returned to Elysion after battling Nehelenia, they were acting like overprotective mothers. I was only a young teenage boy then, and I still am a teenager, but even as I began growing into a man, they only saw me as that: A young teenage child. I would leave for only a day, and they would come and embrace me so tight and sob.

By this point, though, I was used to it.

Finally after what seemed like forever of "never leave again without telling us!" and "we love you too much, Helios, to let anything happen to you!", I walked back to the shrine, to my room, and searched for decent clothing to wear for when I propose to Chibiusa.

Chibiusa, _my_ Chibiusa—my beloved maiden.

In all honesty, I was _very _nervous. But I was also very determined, determined to win her hand. And from the looks of things last night, she still wanted my hand in marriage as well. So it was settled.

Soon after, as I went to go pray, they went to tend to the garden.

One knee on the ground and my hands clasped together, I prayed. I prayed for every human being on the planet, every little child with a beautiful dream. Prayed with my whole heart.

This time, though, I prayed mostly for Chibiusa. I've always prayed for her, but my attention was more set on the world. But now, Chibiusa was my world. I prayed to the heavens, to the spirits that I could take her hand in marriage and live a happily ever after with her, as every beautiful, kind princess deserved. I prayed that we were truly destined. I knew from the bottom of my heart that this was already true, but I needed more proof. If I am able to marry her, I would the happiest man on the planet, and I would be completely convinced.

After praying, I got up and summoned a little white dove—my messenger. To assure Chibiusa that I was still waiting for the day we would be together forever, I made a little note. It was the simplest message I've ever given, but I had written it slowly with love and my fancy handwriting.

"_Thinking of you, _

_Always."_

_~Helios-san.  
_

Attaching the little note to the dove, I whispered to it where to find the Princess, and raised it to the air, and it jumped off my hand and flew with it's feathery, delicate wings. I watched as it disappeared into the puffy, white clouds.

_I'm coming for you soon, little maiden._


End file.
